


He Would Have Laughed

by vampiremiw



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: Chris and Ron have a late night encounter





	He Would Have Laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhhhh I know i have so many other fics to update, but I couldn't resist finishing this little oneshot when I found it in my drafts!! Don't worry, though, I'll get back to Ordinary WOrld Soon!!! <3<3<3<3<3 (Stay tuned on that one too! FanGirlAndProudOfIt and I have lots of plans~!!!)

It started late one night in the parks department office after everyone else has gone home for the night. The floursecent lihgts are turned way down low ans Chris Trager enters the office with one sole purpose in mind.

“Ron Swanson.” hChris announces when he enters ron’s office. It is the usual way he says peoples names in greeting, but there is something low and dangerous in the way he saysit tonight.

 

Christ Trager looks at the larger male and he licks his lips seductively because he is so turned on by Ron Swanson’s mustcache

“Chris.” Ron rumbles. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you came looking for me on one of these nights.”

“How could I resist, Ron~?” the younger male questions.

 

“I’ve always known there was a chemistry between us,” Rons says. “But what about your and Ann?”

“Just one night, Ron, that’s all,” Chris says, “that I’m asking of you.”

The older man smiles, a smile spreading across his faces slowly. He stood up slowly and walked out from behind his desk to where Chris Traeger was standing in the doorway of his office. 

“Well lets see what we can do about that~~” whispers the other male .

 

“Oh Ron Swanson, you’re as bad for me as a box of doughnuts would be for my health!” Chris maons 

“Let’s see about that, “ Ron puts a hand on Chris ‘ s shoulder and pulls him closer, not yet touching him yet as he pulls him in. Ron wants to drag this out, he wants to tease rchris.

 

“I’m going to fuck you like the local government fucks the people of this town,” Ron whispers into Chris ears. They started to make out. Chris licked Ron’s mustache and Ron pushed hm against the wall, his pager digging into Chris’ hip and it was so sexy Chris thinks he might come right now.

 

“Take off those exercise pants, chris,” Ron commands and it is not lost on chris that ron is useing his real name. “Tonight i’m going to show you my world, one where the only exervise is fishing and we eat hamburgers as god intended.”

Chris does as he is commanded because he does not know how he could refuse a command given to him in that low husky fvoice. He hears Ron the unbuckling of his pants and when he enters Chris Chris cannot eimagine anything better, not even Lil Sebastion returning to grace the world with his presence again. The fuck against the wall and Chris has never felt anything so fgood in his life. He knows it will only be this once so he must enjoy it while he can, the smell of Ron who smells of musk and woodsmoke and Bacon and something distintlcy ROn .

 

It is so good and it is over far too soon.

 

“Chris,” Ron says when he finsies.

 

They linger only a moment after they are done, breathing in deeply the smell of each other and the empty city hall at night. It smell s of cleaning suplies after the janitors have gone through and office fsupplies. Then they put theire clothes back on and Chris makes off to go on his way.

“Goodbye Carl,” Ron sighs as Chris leaves and Chris knows he willnot hear Ron say his true name again after thsi night.


End file.
